


Midnight Snack

by littlebaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebaka/pseuds/littlebaka
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 239





	Midnight Snack

It’d usually take ten elephants to wake up someone like Wakatoshi, but tonight the sudden lack of your body warmth was enough to lure him back into the real world. With sleep still ruling his eyes and mind he reached an arm towards your side of the bed and touched nothing but the cool cotton of the bedsheet instead of warm, soft skin.

Haze of sleep vanished the second he noticed you really weren’t lying next to him. He hated to wake up without the feeling of you snuggled up to him. It’d always gave him a sense of loneliness and uneasiness he couldn’t quite comprehend. Eyes wandered through the dark, searched for the LED numbers: a few minutes after midnight.

Wakatoshi waited a little bit more for you to return. He’d never admit it, but without you he had trouble falling asleep again. Your presence gave his mind peace and your body radiated this wonderful warmth that helped him relax and feel secure. Feelings that were new to him. Feelings he grew addicted to. Minutes passed, but still you weren’t back and lying in his arms. Grumbling to himself Wakatoshi got up from bed, his sculpted body covered in nothing but black boxer briefs.

Quiet noises coming from the kitchen caught his attention when he left the bedroom. Was that… music? Curiosity awakened and took over his mind so Wakatoshi cracked the door to the kitchen open and peeked inside. No facial muscle was stirring when he detected you, however, he could feel the fast change of the color of his cheeks due to the way you’re moving your hips and legs to the rhythm of the sound. In addition you’re wearing his T-shirt (when did you change?!) and that made his heart rate go from 60 to 120. By the movements of your arm and widely open fridge he assumed you were preparing something to eat. It was in the middle of the night, why would you make a snack at such unholy hour?

“Oh, hey. Did I wake you up, big man? I am sorry,” you said with the cutest smile before dedicating yourself to your unfinished masterpiece: a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

It always made him somewhat shy whenever you called him like that, but he also couldn’t dismiss this strange happiness that bubbled up every time he heard you say it. Trying to ignore the rush of excitement he headed to the refrigerator.

“How many times I’ve told you not to leave the fridge door open?”

“Yeah, yeah. Won’t happen again. Pinky promise.” The indifference in your voice made him almost laugh. For sure you forgot already what he just said; lecturing you was like talking to a wall. Weird how it didn’t vex him in the slightest. You gave him no time to ponder about it anymore since you’re holding your peanut butter covered finger out to him, wearing the sweetest and most innocent smile possible.

“Want some?”

Wakatoshi was rooted to the spot, didn’t and couldn’t move an inch. Did he even catch the hint, you wondered. Probably not. Or probably he did and he just wasn’t in the mood. There was also the third option of him being mad at you for disturbing his holy slumber. Judging his emotionless face c) was the correct answer to the million dollar question. You couldn’t take it amiss. Sleep was important to a sportsman after all, especially before an important game. And so you jettison your idea of seducing your boyfriend, instead decided to give him a sincere apology.

“Listen. I am really sorry. I couldn’t sleep and got nervous. And you know I always get hungry when I am nervous.” You sighed as still no single muscle in his face was moving. With the same dull expression he wanted to know what got you so tense. “The game today?” you answered, brows furrowed. “It’s an important match after all.”

Wakatoshi still wasn’t able to grasp the source of your concern.

“So? What exactly are you worried for?”

“I want you to win.”

“We will win?”

Shaking your head you chuckled at how confused he sounded. How was it possible to have the slightest doubt about them losing? You were 100% sure that this thought was running through his head right now. He had no doubt about their victory and so you should have none too. His confident attitude took away that nasty clutch around your heart and breathing became more easy again. You felt a little stupid now for worrying too much. Of course they were going to win the match tomorrow.

“You are right,” you grinned. “How could I forget their opponent is the great Ushiwaka? Of course this big man will steamroll anyone in his way.”

It wasn’t visible for your eyes, it happened too fast but Ushijima’s body stiffened for a split second the moment your tongue darted out to taste the sweet treat. “Mh, delicious. What brand is it again?” you asked casually, grabbing the peanut butter jar. Smiling to yourself you put it back as you felt two big and strong hands on your waist and his crotch against your rear. Maybe mission: seduction wasn’t a complete failure in the end? With your finger you spooned another dollop of smooth paste and offered it him.

“Want some now?”

“Why are you wearing my T-shirt?”

“I may or may not have been a bit clumsy and made my nightgown dirty with jelly. And your shirts are so much more comfortable than mine!” Giggling you added. “Why? Doesn’t it look good?”

Tips of his fingers dug deeper into your waist. “Too good.” Vibrations of his low purr grazed your neck, sent sweet tingles down your spine and to your core. He brushed your hair aside, aiming at the sensitive spot behind your ears with his lips. You tilted your head; your content sigh and soft shiver told him he had reached his goal: making you putty in his hands. You’re nervous and the kiss was to help you ease the tension. With a breathed sigh he took some part of your sensitive flesh between his teeth. Whether it was his gentle nibbling that caused that pleasant prickle between your thighs or the way he pressed his growing arousal you couldn’t tell, possibly both.

“So, you don’t want something sweet?”

Your voice was a mere whisper, dropped midway. A part of you wondered if you really asked that question or if it only happened in your head. Your boyfriend answered by seizing your wrist and letting his tongue glide across your index finger before he took it into his mouth to savor the sweet taste completely.

“Good?”

“Nothing special.”

You laughed at his dry answer, thinking how this was so him.

“Know something better, big man?”

The urge to bombard him with yet another witty reply was quickly choked down when he placed a gentle kiss on your earlobe while his left hand trailed a path underneath your his shirt and knickers and finally between your warm thighs. The sudden soft touch on your clit and his deep, raspy voice shot hot excitement through your veins. “Something much better,” he growled. Flirtatious responses died on your tongue and were reborn as stifled pants as callous pads of fingers flickered across your clit.

You leaned your head back, let it rest against his broad chest. “Hey… What are you doing, big man?” Voice was half a chuckle, half a groan and you reached behind to touch his nape.

“Preparing my own snack,” he murmured, teeth tugging gently on your earlobe afterwards.

Wakatoshi’s free hand slipped under the shirt, groped your breast and pinched your nipple painfully hard. And although his touch was anything but gentle it sent heavy shocks of pleasure down your core. Pulse between your legs grew heavier with each rub and soon your juices started to flow for your lover. Two fingers slid over your moist sex, got coated in your female essence. It was then that he withdrew his hand and stopped his devilishly sweet ordeal, causing you to grunt cusses his way. Your reaction now really made him snicker and turned him on in ways you couldn’t imagine. What great power he must had over you if the loss of his touch frustrated and stressed you THAT much…

The low chuckle behind you silenced you. God, his voice was so unbelievable sexy..! You wanted to listen to it more, wanted to hear him chuckle once more, wanted to hear his moans, his pants and whimpers, wanted your name on his tongue as he lost control over himself. Your hand left his neck, sought for the bulge straining his boxer briefs. You bit your lower lip and heard him gasp in delight when you rubbed your hand up and down his shaft.

“Guess I’ll skip the sandwich, I found something much more delicious.”

He turned you around and oh, that snotty grin on his goddamn handsome face! This arrogant swellhead! He knew exactly how he made you realise your devotion to him.

Large hands framed your face, slightly rough lips crushed down on yours to a hard kiss.

“No.” Wakatoshi’s hot breath brushed your mouth. “Don’t forget I have an important game soon. I have to eat and get energy. Don’t you agree?”

You forced your eyes open, met dark, lust laden ones. He dropped down to his knees, took your panty off in the process. Kneeling down, he then pulled the shirt up, ordered you to hold it so it wouldn’t get in the way and cover your sexy little pussy again.

“Spread your pretty legs wider for me, baby,” Wakatoshi rasped before showering your inner thighs with teasing kisses. He could smell your dripping juices, its intoxicating scent clouding his senses. “Good girl,” he praised, putting one leg on his shoulder while placing another kiss so close your core. Sliding his hands up and down your thighs he whispered against your hot skin, “You are always such a good girl for me. Always.” Teeth grazed your inner thighs, the right one, the left one then. Your hand got lost his his thick, dark hair, pulled at his roots, coaxing a guttural growl out of his mouth.

Fingers spread your pussy lips apart to give his tongue the needed access. In long and maddening slow strokes did his tongue trail back and forth your folds, causing your body to tense up and silently beg for more. Your lover focused all his attention to your wet, hot pussy, your engorged clit and made you whine and wince in ways no one else would ever be able to do.

You peeked down, sharply sucked in air as you discovered sharp eyes intensely studying your every reaction. Nearly violent calloused hands squeezing and groping your ass cheeks, sometimes hauled off to a nice hard slap.

He traced the shape of your sex, let his tongue disappear between your folds before allowing it to glide back to your prickling pearl. But even the stoic and calm Wakatoshi couldn’t keep his patience forever, especially when you spoiled him with the sweetest sounds and sweetest taste. And so he became greedier, sucked, licked and kissed, lapped up every single drop of your lovely slick pussy. He groaned against your swollen sex, the caused vibrations and nasty wet sounds driving you crazy.

One hand of his stopped its ministrations now and left the warm slightly painful burning skin of your buttock. You cracked your eyes open again, let out a harshly breathed sigh as you watched him stroking himself through underwear.

Though it was impossible for you to watch the full show from this angle and you could still reach another level of arousal by imagining his hand sliding up and down his covered cock, could imagine its shape fitting perfectly in his hands.

Eyes closed, you imagined him rubbing the head of his cock, just the way he liked it; imagined the first drops of pre-cum wetting the top of his dick, imagined its veins pulsating in his hands with each stroke. God, you’d be willing to sell your soul watching him jerking off and squirting his cum lavishly all over his perfectly chiseled body. This picture in your head and another hard suck on your clit made you cry out in violent pleasure. Your Legs were shaking, hands balled in his hair and pressed his face firm against your pussy.

You weren’t down from your height yet when he straightened up and pulled you close for a feverish, almost desperate kiss. You feared your body would crush under his strength, but oh, did you love that feeling of his strong arms wrapped around your body and pressing it so tight against his. You tasted yourself on his tongue: a tad salty, tangy, the flavor of primal lust.

He suddenly pulled back, wrapped his hand around your neck and surprised you with another frantic kiss. You grinned against his mouth. There it is: the animal that was on the edge of losing control, the beast that would ravish you until you’d either see stars or completely black out.

Wakatoshi spun you around, bent you down and pressed your head against the hard surface of the kitchen counter. Hem of the shirt got pulled up again before he pulled down his underwear, just enough to let his hard dick bounce free. You felt the tip of his cock bobbing against your backside, eager to dive into your tight pussy and explore your wet heat. Your outcry echoed throughout the kitchen when he buried his cock hard and deep inside your body. One hand on your waist, the other one fastened around the nape of your neck as he drilled his cock into you in such a fast and brutal pace it shoved you to the brink of frenzy.

Both your minds went blank, were reduced to nothing but primal need. Each thrust made you feel like being ripped apart, it hurt, but my god, it hurt so fucking good. He fisted strands of your hair again, yanked your head back, a dangerous growl on his lips. Whimpering you gripped his wrist, focused on the tantalizing pleasure pooling between your legs, the smacking sound of his balls slapping against your skin. Fuck, this sound… together with his growled moans, his staggered gasps…

His hand left your waist, came down hard on your pretty ass before nails bored painfully deep into your skin.

“Come on, baby.” Another sharp sound cut the air. Another sharp pain cut across your skin as he drilled his cock into your pulsating pussy. “I know you want to come all over my cock, don’t you? Come for me, babygirl…”

Your pussy clenched around his cock, milking him in the most exquisite ways. Together you turned into shaking and moaning messes, not holding back your voices as sheer lust took possession over your bodies. He shallowly thrusted into you a few more times before he stopped moving completely. You felt his hot breath between your shoulder blades, felt his lips on your skin then, felt him kissing up his way your neck, your ear.

“Thanks for the snack,” Wakatoshi cooed.

Snack… Snack!!! What happened with yours?! Just then you noticed something uncomfortable moist and sticky on your chest. With shaky legs lifted your body, detected YOUR ruined snack: squashed, crumbs of the bread and jelly and peanut butter adorning Wakatoshi’s T-shirt you were wearing.

“Thanks for destroying my snack.”

You turned around and pouted playfully at him.

“Thank you for destroying my T-shirt,” he replied emotionless while removing his underwear completely.

“Are you serious?”

Wakatoshi grinned, took your hand and placed it on his half flaccid cock. ”You can prepare another snack if you want to.”

You licked your lips and smiled.

“With pleasure, big man.”


End file.
